Toucan-Folk
Common Knowledge The Toucan-folk are semi-isolated people whose affinity for music and mind-magic influences their lifestyle and culture. Residence The Toucan-folk live in a semi-isolated archipelago in the Fera islands. The chain contains three islands of which one is larger than its two smaller cousins. They live in tropical forests and often make their nests or houses in the trees themselves. Biology Life Expectancy: N/A at this time. Physical Appearance: Toucan-folk are very birdlike in appearance. They are equipped with arms that double as wings which is uncommon as most Bird-folk have some form of separation. Their stature reaches three feet at its maximum with colorful plumage and long beaks. Toucan-folk have hollow bones in their skeletal system to assist their flight. In cases of conflict, Toucan-folk must choose between using their arms to fly or to fight and most choose flight. Biology: Toucan-folk can't handle eating meat of any kind and will become sick almost immediately upon consumption. They mainly eat fruit. Birth/Maturity stages: Toucan-folk can't fly until they are 10 years old. Toucan-folk at the age of 25 are considered chicks even though they physically look fully grown. Toucan-folk reach adulthood at 50. Toucan-folk live until around 400 years of age. Gestation length: N/A at this time. Religion/Culture All three islands are part of the Toucan kingdom, or as they call themselves, The Toucan Islands. The smallest Island is known as Swimmer’s island because the toucans here choose to use their arms to fight instead of fly. Since they don’t fly too often they have learned to swim thus the reason for their name. They are very loyal to the ruling Queen. All the Queen’s commands are taken extremely seriously on this Island and most toucans here spend their days training for a fight instead of on leisure activities. This makes them stand out among the islands. The toucans here tend to live on homes attached to the ground in the coastal areas. The next island is known as The Silent Island. All non-Bard castors live here. The island is often eerily silent because most of the inhabitants are quietly reading and studying. Intelligence and reason are respected here above all. They're easy to sway as long as they can follow your logic. They are normally pacifist here, preferring to bury themselves in their books. They will fight if they feel threatened enough, though nonviolence does go a long way for them. Magic is extremely important to these toucans and anything related to that field is enough to get their full attention. The Mainland is the central and largest island. Half the Toucans in the islands live here. They are all Bards. Psionic magic is not illegal here and is even encouraged (Although only the Queen can have protection from psionic magic here.) The toucans here are peaceful as well. They spend their days writing and playing music and flying with their friends through the trees. The best flyers in the Islands live here. They don’t have any agriculture here, the forest is enough for them to scavenge their food and supplies. Children are taught psionic spells before they can fly. The instruments used are either maracas, bongos, or their singing voice. Most of the toucans here don’t like to leave their island, liking their peaceful and leisurely existence. The Queen and her family live here. The status and job of the Queen among the Toucans isn’t very conventional. Most Toucans consider her more of a Guardian. Her job is to protect her people from outside forces. She is supposed to simply be “good”. She enforces all her laws and deals with all unwelcomed outsiders herself. The Queen is expected to a bit more active than most rulers. Normally when a Queen’s first daughter reaches 100 years of age she will become the next Queen. However, if the current Queen is seen as unfit by the population, they will help one of her daughters become Queen before her 100th year. Phoenix’s are considered powerful gods among the most bird-folk and the toucans are not an exception. A Phoenix descended upon the islands thousands of years ago and dictated a ruling family. They are considered very wise and any appearance of one near the islands is a cause for celebration. Many Toucans go and search for Phoenix’s. Those that come back successful are regarded very highly. Mushrooms are considered a delicacy in Toucan-folk culture. Many Toucan-Kin are bards or have an affinity for Psionic-magic. History This is due to a Phoenix descended upon the islands thousands of years ago and ordering the Song family (ruling family) to be the protectors of the Island. Further/Related Information -Atro? Category:Playable Races